Camp Jupiter Wiki
137841968587428-3.png|link=http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Claiming 137841968587428-2.png|link=http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Popular_Stories 137841968587428-4.png|link=http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Important_Blogs 137841968587428-1.png|link=http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Rules_for_FF 137841968587428.png|link=http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Administrators Get them at Emoticon Custom Sign Up Welcome to Camp Jupiter Wiki! Camp Jupiter is the Roman counterpart of Camp Half-Blood. This Wiki is a collaborative website about Camp Jupiter, designed for Fanfictioning about Camp Jupiter & New Rome! If you are a new user and would like some help, please contact one of our bureaucrats: #HunterofArtemis12 #A Son of Hades #DaughterofPoseidon14 PLEASE REMEMBER EVERY FACT BASED PAGE IS FOR YOU TO BUILD YOUR ROLEPLAY AND FANFICTION FROM! WE ARE NOT BASED ON THE PERCY JACKSON AND OLYMPIANS SERIES, ONLY HEROES OF OLYMPUS http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Emoticon_Custom_Sign_Up -Get your very own custom emoticon for the chat! Featured Song of the Week http://grooveshark.com/s/Popular+Song+Ft+Ariana+Grande/52UD9z?src=5 house of hades.jpg| The House of Hades The_Blood_of_Olympus.jpg|The Blood of Olympus: Fall 2014 Rick Riordan.jpg|Rick Riordan, Author Hohseries.jpg|There are currently 4 books ' Camp Jupiter Wiki Statistics ' edits articles active users *'4 February 2014'- 50+ active users! Welcome newer users! DaughterofPoseidon14•[[User: DaughterofPoseidon14|'∞For infinity -']] [[User Talk:DaughterofPoseidon14|'we will be together∞']]• *'13 January 2014'- New emotes have been added along with chat options, a new background, new colors, and a snow effect. -- Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 20:57, January 13, 2014 (UTC) *'17 December 2013'- We are taking up Roleplaying again due to an wide support from the wiki! You all voiced your opinion, which means the Roleplay section will be back up and starting again today! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] 03:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) *'''9 September 2013- We are now only '''a Fanfiction Wiki. We also need more of these positions: Administrator and Rollbacker. Have your wiki peers vote you in, if you do a good job editing and contributing to the wiki! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] 23:49, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *'20th July 2013 '- We have added two new Chat Moderators and one more Rollbacker! Congratz [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] 21:27, July 20, 2013 (UTC)'' '' *'''10th April 2013 - We now have 100+ articles! Well done to everyone on the wiki! Enlist as a soldier at Camp Jupiter! Follow us on Instagram and or Tumblr February's Featured User is User of the Month (Vote there for March)! Congratulations to The Stig 3136 from the whole wiki! Stig has been awarded the Most Sociable award and comes on chat often. He is a joker, and has earned the trust of the wiki and the popular opinion! Finding You and Amor et Proelium are the featured articles of April! These fanfiction by User:TheBestDaysofUrLife and User:Nickystellar have ranked position #1 and #2 in the March Roman Eagle Fanfiction Wiki Contest! Finding You is the wild spun tale of a girl with conflicting thoughts and a wondering mind, while Amor et Proelium sets itself in the time of armies and raging fires. It is a crossover between Beautiful Creatures and the Heroes of Olympus, both a must read for all! Well done everyone who entered the contest! You can find their stories in Fanfiction Wiki Contest Entries and don't forget to write a story yourself, and see if you can be featured on the home page! [ Category:Community Category:Browse